


Affair of a Lifetime Part 1

by TheFutureMrsCapaldi



Series: Cardinal Sins [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFutureMrsCapaldi/pseuds/TheFutureMrsCapaldi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the betrayal of the Cardinal by his mistress, a bold countrywoman decides to interview for the position...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affair of a Lifetime Part 1

I knew I wasn’t the type of woman to whom he was accustomed. I wasn’t young, or glamorous, and I had no money to speak of. Nonetheless, I bathed thoroughly, put on my best blue dress, and pulled back my hair in a loose braid, which I tied with a ribbon that matched the dress. Then, I began walking. My destination? The office of Cardinal Armand Richelieu, leader of King Louis’s Red Guards and his most trusted advisor.

The journey seemed interminable, and the more steps I took, the more nervous I became. I tried to calm myself by mentally rehearsing exactly what I would say, and how I would say it, once I was facing the Cardinal. I would be confident, relaxed, and respectful. Once I was sure I knew what I would do, those three words became a sort of mantra in my head, which I recited with each step: confident, relaxed, respectful.

Once I reached the palace, I approached the two guards, nervous on the inside but outwardly composed. “I’m here to see His Eminence Cardinal Richelieu,” I told them. “I have a proposal for him in which I believe he would be greatly interested.” The guards looked at each other, then parted to allow me admission. A third guard led me to the office of the man himself. I stepped into a huge, beautiful room which was larger even than my cottage.

On one end was a desk, where he was sitting, reading over some papers. He glanced up long enough to say, “Yes, what is it?” As soon as I heard his voice, and saw his gorgeous silver curls, all reason fled me. I walked swiftly and steadily toward him, and stopped about a foot from his desk. “Pardon my intrusion, Cardinal, but I heard a rumor your mistress had left you. I’ve come here to fill the void.”

“YOU?” he replied with a sneer. “You’re old, and fat. Why would I want YOU as a mistress?” I started slowly tracing the line of my ample cleavage with the fingertips of my right hand. He became silent, obviously transfixed by this, as I knew he would. “With age comes experience, Cardinal,” I purred. “And at my age, let's just say my experiences are not lacking. You might even say I’ve become something of an expert in certain areas. Would you like a demonstration?”

His mouth open, he could only nod dumbly. I smiled like a cat as I rounded the desk, stopping in front of him. His eyes never left my breasts, and even with him still seated I could already see the effect I was having on him. I took hold of his robes and pulled upward, and as he stood the evidence became clearer. I looked him up and down, then directly into his blue eyes, licking my lips slowly. Still staring into his eyes, I knelt before him, and unfastened the laces of his breeches.

As I untied the knot, the leather string seemed to unravel of its own accord as the enormous bulge behind it pushed its way forward, desperate to be free. Bursting out of its confines as I lowered the clothing was a simply HUGE phallus, one which you certainly wouldn’t expect to find on a man of God. I gasped with a mixture of shock and pleasure, amazed at the treasure I’d discovered. I grasped it gently, to gauge the size and weight of it. He in turn moaned softly at my touch. I flicked my tongue against the tip, and his volume grew. Then, slowly, I began to take him into my mouth, running my tongue up and down the length of him as I did.

I could feel him throbbing against my lips, his fingers grasping my braid. My hands, in turn, reached around to his buttocks as I slid him in and out of me. Licking that one secret place on him, the one few women know, caused his hands to tighten their grasp. A loud cry emerged from him, and I could actually HEAR the whooshing sound made as his fluids erupted into my waiting mouth.

I swallowed but didn’t stop, anxious that he be fully satisfied before I withdrew. His screams of ecstasy were unceasing as I worked my tongue and lips around him, and only when his fingers released my braid did I end my ministrations. He collapsed into his chair, a look of peace and wonder on his face.

“My God woman, that was the most incredible thing I’ve ever felt in my life! Where did you learn to do THAT?” “As I said earlier Cardinal,” I replied, “with age comes experience, but it doesn’t hurt to enjoy the experience as well.” “Please, call me Armand,” he said. “I will set you up immediately in a fine room, all the dresses you could ever hope to wear, and as much money as you like.”

“I don’t NEED much, Armand. After that, I think all I want is YOU, as much and as often as possible.” “I am yours forever,” he responded, both bowing to me and retrieving his attire. As I turned to leave the room, he called for me to wait. “What’s your name?” He asked me. I turned to face him. “Marie duValle,” I responded.

“Mademoiselle duValle, let me give you a small token of my affection before you go.” He opened a small box on his desk and produced a silver pendant on a chain, the center of which was an ivory cameo. “Please, wear this and think of me.” He stepped behind me and helped me adorn myself with it. Once it was on, the pendant hung perfectly nestled between my breasts. He turned me to face him once more, his gaze transfixed by his gift to me. “The guards shall show you to your new apartment, Marie. You need never fear anything again.” I curtseyed and thanked him, and from there was led to a whole new way of life.


End file.
